you have power on your mind
by MedusaOfTheSpecies
Summary: In the orphanage, two orphans grow up side by side. This is only the beginning. :: TomHarry AU, For Krissy


**A/N: Written for the wonderful Krissy for her birthday. Harry Birthday, my love! Hope you have great one!**

 _ **Notes: Special thanks to Sam for the idea and to Amber for editing.**_

 _For Hogwarts's house of mirrors: write about Tom being genuine and nice._

* * *

There are few things Tom can stand about the orphanage. It is a terrible place, understaffed and underfunded, and Tom cannot wish strongly enough or wait long enough to escape.

There are two things Tom likes: magic is the first. It's clear that that's what it is, what he does when he terrorizes Billy's bunny or makes Amy scream. He is powerful and he is going to rule them all.

The second thing is not something Tom likes, per se, but something he understands the point of. Harry Evans has eyes that blaze and sneaky, thieving hands, and an ability to play the innocence card.

Tom can admit talent and more than that, he can admire Harry's magic.

X

The old man comes for them when they are eleven, and it makes Tom laugh when he hears it. What makes eleven magical?

He is an heir to thoughts that shape the world, a legacy in the snakes he hides to. He will be great any day, not just after he turns eleven.

Dumbledore is wary of both of them. Tom can understand that; the matron has never liked him and he is sure that she has already warned Dumbledore about him.

It is his reaction to Harry that is peculiar. It is only when Tom goes to Diagon Alley and gets his books that he understands why Dumbledore was scared.

Harry has eyes like Avada Kedavra. He has eyes green enough to kill and Tom has always had a complicated respect for death.

X

It surprises no one that Tom rules Hogwarts. He is the beloved Slytherin prefect, Slughorn's favourite, and Harry's… friend?

Tom has never had any use for friends, not when he has an army at his command, but Harry is different.

He can talk to snakes, just like Tom, and Harry understands. All magic comes with a price. They, orphaned snakes, get what nobody else does.

Perhaps it is wrong for Tom to call Harry his friend. Harry is Tom's… investment.

X

"I hate this!" Harry exclaimed, slamming the book he had been reading.

Tom glanced around the abandoned library before turning around. "Keep your voice down, Potter," Tom hissed.

Harry shrugged his concern off, staring down at the table. Tom resisted the urge to sigh.

"What is the matter?" Tom asked, taking great care to make sure his voice seems steady and concerned. Harry rolled his eyes at Tom's attempt.

"The advantages of blood purity?" Harry asked, pointing down at his book. "Really, Tom? This is what you believe in?"

Tom grasped the papers in his hand so tightly they crinkled. "And what is wrong with that?"

"What is wrong with that?" Harry exclaimed, his voice rising even louder. "Tom, wake up! You're a halfblood, I'm a halfblood, so is Dumbledore and look at us! We're more powerful than any of the purebloods here!"

"You believe that having mixed blood makes magic stronger?" Tom asked in genuine curiosity.

Harry rolled his eyes. "Maybe, but it's not worth killing for. It's not worth whatever you're planning."

Tom didn't bother denying Harry's claim that he was planning. Harry Evans had an uncanny ability to know exactly what was going on in Tom's mind.

"Very well," Tom said finally, after several minutes of silence with nothing but breathing. "Your suggestion has merit. I will sleep on it."

Harry smiled and Tom felt his heart skip a beat. "Thank you," He said and Tom sighed. His mind had been made up the moment Harry had gotten loud.

X

"Good morning," Harry said cheerfully as Tom woke up in the Slytherin dormitory. "What's the final verdict?"

Tom glared at Harry, both for his ridiculous positivity in the morning and for asking questions that he already knew the answers to. Tom decided not to dignify it with a response.

Gathering his stuff, Tom headed down to breakfast, Harry falling into step beside him.

"Tom," Harry said and Tom turned. "I want to thank you again for listening to me."

"Yes, well," Tom started but was interrupted by Harry's lips meeting his. The kiss was soft and gentle, nothing like Tom had expected.

"What was that for?" Tom asked when they finally broke apart for air, still gasping.

Harry smiled softly. "For being there for me when nobody else was, Tom."

"Same to you," Tom said stiffly. What do you do when your… investment did something unexpected.

He couldn't use this. Tom turned to tell Harry off when the other boy rested his head on Tom's shoulder, unexpectedly warm and relaxing.

Perhaps, after all, Tom could find a use for this.


End file.
